The Creepypasta Movie 2: Creepy vs. Cute
, also known as The Creepypasta Movie 2, is a 2019 American 3D computer-animated fantasy horror-comedy adventure musical film directed by (in her directorial debut). It is a sequel to 2015's The Creepypasta Movie. Along with Lord and Miller, who produced the first film, returning to produce, the director of the first, John Stevenson, will also return to produce and write. It was released early in the United Kingdom on June 14, 2019 and was released on July 12, 2019 in the United States and Canada. It gained mixed reviews, like the first film. Even though it was a box office success like the first film, it didn't gross as high as the first, only grossing over $230 million. It is being produced by Vertigo Entertainment and Warner Animation Group and is distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. Village Roadshow Pictures is confirmed not to be involved in future Creepypasta Movie films starting with this one. A television series set after both the first and the sequel, titled The Tales of Smile Dog and Friends, is aimed for its 2020 release on with the sequel releasing on March 11, 2022. Synopsis Set a few years after the events of The Creepypasta Movie, the Creeptopia people learn that there is a rival called Cute, and has been kidnapping Creepypasta characters. After his friends get kidnapped, Smile Dog decides to set outside Creeptopia to save his friends with the help of a Creepypasta figure. Full plot Following the events of the movie, after the celebration, mysterious girl group that are cute approaches to Creeptopia. Smile attempts to befriend them, but one screams as the girls start kidnapping some Creepypasta characters, making Creeptopia losing its citizens. Few years later, the Cute people has been kidnapping Creepypasta citizens, the people become aware and built new safe haven. Despite all of this, Smile Dog listens to music while taking a walk, but bumps into Black Eyed Ruby, who warns Smile that the Cute people might capture them. TBD Cast (most of the cast from the first film reprise their roles, except for Jason Griffith and Tom Kenny, which he was replaced by Matthew Mercer and Nolan North, respectively) *Chris Pratt as: **Smile Dog, a Creepypasta dog and the main protagonist. **Smile Lab, a Creepypasta Laborador who works for Lexis. Later revealed to be Smile Dog's long-lost brother. *Kelly Clarkson as Black Eyed Ruby, a Max and Ruby creepypasta who is Smile's best friend. *Will Arnett as Sonic.EXE, a Creepypasta hedgehog. Later becomes Alexis's boyfriend. *Skeet Ulrich as Slenderman, a Creepypasta figure with tentacles. *Rodger Bumpass as Red Eyed Squidward, a SpongeBob creepypasta. *Jim Parsons as Jeff, a boy who TBD. *Anna Kendrick as Alexis "Lexis", a Face Paint who is the leader of the Cute planet and the tetratagonist. She, along with the Cute people, were thought to be antagonists. She later becomes Sonic.EXE's new girlfriend, and sports a new outfit in the climax. *Hailee Steinfeld as Caiylin, a Face Paint who is Alexis's sidekick/best friend/assistant. *Jake Gyllenhaal as Polybius, a Creepypasta figure who "helped" Smile Dog saving his friends, which really he wanted him to kill both Creepy and Cute, and the hidden main antagonist. *TBD as Blane, a teen, prom attire wearing boy who is Alexis's servant. *Jonah Hill as Lost Silver Pikachu, a Pokemon Creepypasta. *Matthew Mercer as Lost Collin, a CTSB Creepypasta. *Sacha Baron Cohen as Red, a Godzilla creepypasta. *Nolan North (vocal effects) as Bootleg SpongeBob, a SpongeBob creepypasta. Kenny previously voiced him in the first. *Matthew McConaughey as Mr. Widemouth, a gremlin creepypasta who is one of the Creepypasta people that got captured by Lexie. Zero, Doctor Light and Nightmare Cop make an appearance in the sequel, but does not talk. Zero and Doctor Light only appear in the beginning of the film whereas Nightmare Cop cameos during the sequel. Production Creepypasta characters that appear in the sequel *Smile Dog *Black Eyed Ruby *Sonic.EXE *Red Eyed Squidward *Slenderman *Jeff the Killer *Polybius *Lost Silver Pikachu *Lost Collin *Red *Mr. Widemouth *SpongeBob Bootleg Episode * Reception Like the first film,'' The Creepypasta Movie 2: Creepy vs. Cute'' received mixed reviews, although were less favorable. On Rotten Tomatoes, it has a score of "59%" with the critical consenus saying: "While not as fun as the first, still tends to bring fun to the Creepypasta characters with good animation and nice story". On Metacritic, it has a score of "53", incidicating "mixed or average reviews". On CinemaScore, it has an average audience grade of "A", the same grade given to its predecessor. Musical songs Sequel See The Creepypasta Movie 3: TBD On July 8, 4 days before the movie's premiere, Steveson, the director of the first and the producer of the sequel, has confirmed to have expressed some ideas for a third movie if there would be. Anna Kendrick, the voice of Lexis, confirmed she would reprise her role if there was to be the third film. On July 13th, WAG had several plans for the third film. On July 21st on SDCC, a sequel was offically confirmed, slating for its March 11, 2022. It is rumored to be the last installment. Although they are unsure if the sequel would be a musical or not. Release The film will be released on July 12, 2019 in the United States and Canada. However, United Kingdom and Australia will have the film early. The film was released on the United Kingdom on June 14, 2019 and released in Australia on June 28, 2019. The film will be released on Digital on September 24th, 2019 and on DVD and Blu-Ray on October 8th, 2019. Quotes * Smile Dog: I'm wondering, how did you become a Creepypasta? * Polybius: I trapped several people inside me. But that doesn't matter. What matters is saving your friends. * Smile Dog: Whoa... wow, okay. They are stuck at the Cute-Planet. * Polybius: Cute-Planet is the most deadliest place you would ever go to! I heard they steal your brains and serve it with that thing called jelly! * Smile Dog: Really? * Polybius: You think an arcade machine can lie? * Smile Dog: Maybe... Maybe not. Can you maybe tell me your whole past? * Polybius: Fine. Invisible musicians, START THE MUSIC! * Smile Dog: 'Wait, are we in a musical?! ---- *'Sonic.EXE: Just curious, why do you want to marry me? *'Alexis:' Oh, to bring peace back together. *'Sonic.EXE:' What'ya mean peace back together? ---- *'Smile Dog:' Wait... Lost Silver Pikachu?! What are you doing here in Cute-Planet? And I thought you were dead! *'Lost Silver Pikachu:' Dead? I am not dead, Cujo! This place is amazing! *'Smile Dog:' Amazing?! *'Lost Silver Pikachu:' Yeah! Our queen Alexis serve us cookies every three days! *'Smile Dog:' ...You're joking! (then, Mr. Widemouth appears, drinking tequila) ---- *'Sonic.EXE:' Are we in a musical? *'Lexis:' No... we're in a Stephen King movie. *'Sonic.EXE:' What?! *'Lexis:' Kidding! Yes, we're in a musical! *'Sonic.EXE:' WHAT?! (she stats singing Cute is Good) ---- *'Smile Dog:' Why do you want to capture me? To prevent me from sabotaging your evil plan? *'Smile Lab:' Evil plan?! No! I just wanted to see my brother, because I missed him so much... *'Smile Dog:' Yeah, right... not fal- wait... (remembers Smile Lab suddenly) are you really my brother? *'Smile Lab:' Uh, yeah, Smiley, I mean... hello?! You don't remember your favorite brother? *'Smile Dog:' You used to be with me all the time... play hide and seek... and play games during our childhood? (he nods. Smile Dog then smiles and hugs Smile Lab) *'Smile Dog:' I thought you were a goner when you went there. *'Smile Lab:' Goner? You think Cute-Planet is bad? *'Smile Dog:' Yeah! They are VERY bad that I was told. *'Smile Lab:' (sighs) Cute-Planet is not a very harmful place, they never meant to harm us! (Smile Dog, learning he is telling the truth, gasps) ---- *'Smile Dog:' Wait... so, they kidnapped my friends... to save them? * ---- *'Polybius:' Aha! You got duped! I was the evil mastermind this whole time! *'Smile Dog:' Wait... what'ya mean? You tried to trick me into hurting my friends and... oh no! Promotions Theatrical release promotions Trivia *Before the film's release, Alexis and the Cute characters would thought to be the villains and Polybus was thought to be the tritagonist. *The movie was originally going to be called The Creepypasta Movie Sequel or The Creepypasta Movie: The Second Part, but the latter was scrapped to avoid confusion with The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. *This is the first WAG film directed by a female director. *This is WAG's third musical film. Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Computer-animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Animation Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas